Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Harlequin Knightmare
Summary: Dalton!verse Jogan Fic. Logan promised Julian he'd never let anyone hurt him again, but thats a promise Logan might not be able to keep, after all give a guy with anger problems medication and it dosen't mean he'll take it.


Jogan! Yey!

Yes that's right I ship Jogan. I am a gondolier, and proud of it! ;P

I believe Jogan are Epic! And Julian WILL wake up, he WILL! Jogan WILL happen! It has to!

P.S if you have no idea what I am talking about then: STOP READING THIS CRAP STORY AND GO READ DALTON!(By CP Coulter) IT IS EPICALLY EPIC! SERIOUSLY GO READ IT!

Ok, ok I'm good, calm down Hollie, it's not their fault they haven't yet experienced the Epicness of Dalton. Seriously though read it! It's seriously good. If you don't believe me just ask the fandom…yes that's right it has a WHOLE fandom! That how good it is! It's Epic, okay? And I only say something is Epic if it really is Epic, and trust me Dalton is E.P.I.C!

So Yeah. I'm done lecturing you on how Epic Dalton is, now. If your still here than thank you for not giving up on me halfway through that little rant…. Oh, and enjoy the craptastic story! XD

Hollie

XOX

Disclaimer: I do not own Dalton or glee, if I did they would probably be seriously crap and nobody would watch/read them ever.

* * *

Chapter one: Arguments are Harmless, until there not

* * *

They were arguing again.

That happened a lot when it came to Julian and Logan.

Derek had hoped that when they started dating it would stop, or at least happen less often.

But no.

Apparently that was too much to ask, because here he was again sitting on his bed trying to finish his calculus homework but he couldn't concentrate because of all the shouting going on the dorm room next to him.

Anybody else would probably have worried if there two best friends were going at each others throats like this. But not Derek. Derek was used to it by now.

When most couples start dating they have what Derek called a honeymoon phase. But not Julian and Logan.

They had been dating an hour when they had their first fight. Of course that particular fight had just led to an angry make out session between the two in the Stuart common room, much the annoyance of the few boys that had decided to stay when the fighting first started. But if the fighting didn't convince them to leave, the way Logan and Julian were practically ripping each others clothes off in the middle of the room certainly did.

Julian and Logan had now been dating for a few months, 3 to be exact. 2 months after Julian had been released from hospital. At first Julian had been a stubborn little bitch and had refused to even go near Logan after what had been said in the art block on hell night. He hadn't believed Logan when he said that he loved him, he said Logan just felt sorry for him after what had happened. It took 4 weeks but eventually Julian started to let Logan back into his life, and by 2 months they were practically undressing each other with there eyes, they were almost as bad as Klaine, although Derek would never tell them that.

So no Derek hadn't been very worried when he heard them fighting again, he knew they didn't mean what they said and would work it out quickly.

He hadn't been worried that is, until he heard a loud crash like glass breaking and everything went quiet.

About a minute later Logan's door opened and Julian ran out, he looked like he was clutching the side of his face. A minute later Logan came out. He looked at Derek sitting on his bed with the door open. He looked broken and lost.

"Wha.." Derek was going to ask 'what happened' but before he could finish his sentence Logan had run after Julian.

Something had happened, something bad. Derek knew that, he just didn't know what. So he followed them, determined to know what had happened.

* * *

Hope you like it so far.

I have decided it's not a one shot after all, so yeah…

Tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: what the hell was that fight about? What was the crash? Why did Julian run away crying? Why did Logan look Broken and lost? You might find out in the next chapter….then again you might not….but you will find out something….that's if your still reading it by then….you probably gave up on this being any good halfway through but oh well….so this is awkward ….yeah…ok….I'm just going to go now *backs away slowly*….bye

Hollie

Xox

P.S if your still here….Hi. J *waves frantically while jumping up and down* have some cookies *hands you some of Kurt's special cookies*


End file.
